A Life Worth Living
by itooktheonelesstraveledby
Summary: <html><head></head>After Bethany Harper mysteriously transfers from a witch's school in America to Hogwarts, she starts to fall for none other than Albus Potter. But secrets are hard to keep at Hogwarts, and Bethany doesn't know how long it'll take for hers to get out.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

My first attempt at writing a FF. Actually, my first attempt at writing anything.

* * *

><p>Here's how I see it: You have one life to live so live it. No looking back, no second chances. I think that's how I got to where I am today. I took a risk and discovered an amazing gift, something one could only dream of. And now because of this gift, I'm leaving my witch-only school, The Barbad, in America and heading off to Hogwarts.<p>

"God Bethany, you're so lucky," My best friend Angela said as she watched me pack all of my things into my trunk. I was heading off to Hogwarts in a few hours in the middle of the first semester and was still at Barbad. I hated that I was leaving all of my friends, especially Angela, but I'm glad that I got the chance to say goodbye to them.

"I know," I said, looking up and smiling at her, "Hogwarts is such an amazing school." It's now actually the top wizarding school in the world. After the war, Hogwarts really stepped up their game and improved pretty much everything. They have so much more than we do at Barbad. I suppose that's why I'm being sent there.

Angela laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh not because of that, because of the boys!" She had a point, being at a school with boys would be very... Nice.

"The very reason we breathe Angie!" I joked and put the last of my things in my trunk.

"So," She said softly, looking down at her hands, "You'll write me, right?"

I looked at her and noticed her eyes watering up, I hated seeing her upset. Angela and I had been best friends sense our very first year at Barbad, and we spent most of our summers together. My long blonde hair and blue eyes, her long brown hair and green eyes, and our amazing sense of style put us on the top of the food chain. Now that was all going to change. It was sad knowing that we wouldn't be together for the rest of our final year at school.

"Of course," I smiled at her timidly and opened my arms, which she immediately jumped into. We hugged each other and cried silently for what seemed like forever, but stopped and pulled ourselves together when we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, noticing how shaky my voice was.

The door opened and an older looking witch with dark black hair dressed grey robes appeared in the doorway, "Are you ready to leave Miss Harper?"

I cleared my throat and nodded, "Yes Professor Fletcher."

"You have all your paperwork ready?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said, realizing how bad my southern accent will stick out at Hogwarts. I pulled out a folder full of papers and documents and handed it out to her.

"Alright, come along then," She said as she took the folder from me.

I turned and gave Angela one last hug, "I'll write you as soon as I get there I promise."

She nodded and squeezed me tight, "Bye Bethany."

Professor Fletcher cleared her throat.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I pulled out of the hug. I walked over to the door and took one last look at my best friend, "Bye Angie." It came out as a whisper, but I knew she heard it.

I walked in silence to the outside of the protective barrier of Barbad with Professor Fletcher. She nodded at me once we were outside the barrier and I took her arm and we dissaparated.

The trip to London was all a blur, I was asleep most of the time so I had no idea what was really going on.

After arriving in London, I was escorted through Kings Cross Station and onto platform 9 3/4. I thought the auror who was escorting me had lost his mind, "Just run straight into the wall," he told me. As doubtful as I was, I did what I was told and was surprised as I appeared on the deserted platform. I could already tell that this was going to be much different than Barbad.

I then got on the train and stared out the window, noticing it fog up from my breath. The train was empty, and I missed my friends more than ever. I rested my head against the window and fell asleep telling myself that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>Yeah yeah another American going to Hogwarts story.(:<p>

I know this is really short but it's just the prologue. Albus will come in soon enough, I promise. I just really wanted Bethany to get out there and for you to get to know the character because she's an OC and all. Make sense? God I hope so.

Reviews are _extremely _appreciated! Like I said, this is my first time really writing, so if you have any advice that would be great! Any criticism is good criticism.


	2. Chapter 2: Life or Death

**It's been awhile but I had really bad writers block and I kept changing _everything_.**

**Disclaimer: As sad as it may be, I'm not J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>I can see Hogwarts. This can't be real. I pinch myself. Nope not a dream. I haven't even stepped foot in the castle and I already feel like I'm home, like I belong. It all just feels... Right.<p>

My escort quickly took me up to the castle on a carriage pulled by these weird horse-like winged animals that I've never seen before. I decided against talking about them, or anything for that matter, with my escort. He's kind of really scary. We silently made our way up to the huge main doors and I could see a short red-haired girl patiently rocking back on her heels.

She smiled at me as my escort and I got closer. She nodded at him, signaling his leave. He nodded back and quickly left. Yeah, thanks for being a scary man. Bye.

The girl walked over to me and I quickly scanned her over. She's short, looks to be about my age, and has long dark red hair and dark brown eyes. She also has freckles scattered all over her face, which I am extremely jealous of. I've always wanted freckles.

Her smile widened and she held out a hand, "So you must be Bethany Harper."

"The one and only," I laughed and shook her hand. "And you must be... The welcoming committee?" I question.

"I guess you could say that," she laughed and then shrugged, "I'm Rose Weasley," Well that was fast. I was told that the Golden Trio's kids were attending Hogwarts and that I would probably meet them, but I didn't think I would so soon. "This is the first time Hogwarts has ever had a transfer student, so they wanted someone, that someone being me, to get you ready before you get sorted and such."

"Oh sounds like fun," I joked sarcastically.

"Oh I don't mind, I'm a big suck-up." She laughed, "Okay, so how about we go inside so you can get your robes on and then we can go to the Great Hall for dinner and your sorting, yeah?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, robes?" Robes? I was never told anything about getting robes! At Barbad, we just had to wear skirts and dresses, never robes. I didn't bring a single one.

Rose cocked her head to the side, "Yeah, it should have been on your school list. Didn't you get one?"  
>I shook my head. Crap, what else did I not have?<p>

"Hmm…" Rose thought for a second, "I'll talk to the headmistress about it later. For now, we'll just go up to my dormitory where all your things are and you can just put on something nice. All eyes will be on you after all." She laughed and motioned me to follow her into the castle.

All eyes on me? If I fall, I don't think anyone would let me live that down. Merlin, help me.

Rose walked me through the castle, all the while explaining the houses to me, "Hufflepuffs are hard workers and are very loyal. They're usually the people who are way too happy for their own good," she laughed, "Ravenclaws are really smart and are always studying. Everyone's surprised that I wasn't put in Ravenclaw. I mean I study a lot, but not nearly as much as my mum did. Then we have Slytherins," she rolled her eyes at this one, "Cocky, spoiled, bratty, pure-blooded prats!" She spat at the last word and I raised a brow at her. "Oh you'll find out soon enough," she sighed, "Then finally there are the amazing Gryffindors!" She grinned, "We're kind of the best. I was told not to pressure you into anything, but I'm going to anyways because I like you." Score! I made a friend! "We're all about the courage and bravery thing, and we're all awesome and amazing and nice. So if I were you, I would aim for Gryffindor." She giggled and stopped in front of a large portrait and whispered something to it, making it open.

I gaped at her for a second; we had nothing like this at Barbad. She motioned for me to follow her into the opening in the wall. I climbed through and entered a big cozy room with large armchairs, plush couches, and a huge warm fire place. Nice.

"This," Rose stated, "Is the Gryffindor common room. Hopefully we'll be spending a lot of time here together. Now if you'll follow me," she said heading up the stairs, "I'll show you to your things."

I followed Rose up to her dormitory where my trunks are being kept. I dug through one of the trunks and look for something nice, like she had told me. I picked out an outfit and begin changing.

I decided to play it simple. I mean, I don't want to be too much because Rose said that all eyes would be on me and I wanted to make a good first impression. I chose a navy blue blouse tucked into a high waisted skirt with a vintage floral print. I looked in the mirror and fluffed my long blonde hair. I've been growing it out for a long time and it was just below my bust line now, hanging in loose curls. I fixed my makeup making sure that my blue eyes really popped, then stepped out to see if it had Rose's approval.

Her jaw dropped slightly then she grinned, "You. Look. Hot!"

I laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "It's not too much is it?"

"Nope," she said as she linked her arm in mine, "It's just enough."

We made our way down to the Great Hall laughing and telling jokes. I told her all about Barbad and how I really hope I'll be sorted into Gryffindor with her.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it. You'll be sorted into Gryffindor and get a new best friend, me." She said reassuringly.

Thank Merlin! I've been so worried about being alone at Hogwarts, and Rose just totally eliminated that fear. I mean, I just met the girl and we're already talking about being best friends. Awesome? I think so.

"Almost there!" She sang.

Oh Merlin. I could feel my palms sweating and my face heating up. This is it. I'm going to die.

Suddenly, an old woman with sharp eyes and an even sharper voice approached us, "Miss Weasley, I assume this Miss Harper?"

Rose nodded sternly at the woman, "Yes Professor."

I bit my bottom lip watching the woman look me over, "And where are Miss Harper's robes?" She looked pissed. There goes the faculty liking me...

Rose stuttered, trying to find the right words. I have to fix this, and I know just the trick. "I'm sorry ma'am." I said, overdoing my southern accent a bit, "I never received my school list so I didn't know I needed robes and we didn't have them at Barbad, so I never thought twice about it. I'm extremely sorry ma'am." I bated my lashes. Southern charm always comes in handy.

Her features softened and she even smiled, "It's okay dear, you can just purchase some robes at our next Hogsmeade visit. Now I'm sorry we haven't been introduced yet, I am your headmistress, Professor McGonagall."

I smiled sweetly, "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

She smiled back, "And the same to you. Now Miss Weasley," she turned back to Rose, her voice sharp again, "You may go be seated at the Gryffindor table, the sorting will being once you are seated."

Rose nodded to Professor McGonagall and mouthed, "Good luck," to me, leaving into the Great Hall. Thanks, I'm going to need all the luck I can get.

"Are you ready Miss Harper?" Professor McGonagall asked.

I looked up at her and nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be." I'm going to die.

"Okay then, just follow me to the front of the room, there will be a chair next to the sorting hat where you may sit to be sorted. Understood?"

I nod again, feeling a lump in my throat, "Yes ma'am." I'm going to die.

I watched Professor McGonagall walk to the doors and swing them open like some kind of display. The room fell silent. I'm going to die. All eyes are on me, just like Rose had said. I'm going to die. I take a deep breath and follow after Professor McGonagall, trying to avoid all eye contact. I'm going to die. People began whispering. "Where're her robes?" "You hear she's from America?" bla bla bla I'm going to die.

I reached the front of the room and sat down in the seat like McGonagall had told me and crossed my ankles and folded my hands in my lap. They're shaking. I'm going to die. She began talking about me and explaining where I'm from and that I'll be attending Hogwarts for the remainder of the year. I tuned her out immediately. I have more important things to think about, like how to breathe. I'm going to die.

I scanned the crowd and locked eyes with Rose, who smiled at me, then gasped and threw something at a dark-haired boy who was sitting across from her. I strained my eyes to get a better look but McGonagall finished talking and placed the hat on my head.

"_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die…"_

"_And why do you think that?"_ A voice in my head asked.

"_Fuck. Oh, sorry Mr. Sorting Hat sir"_

_"Americans…" _The voice sighed, _"Now what house should I place you in?"_

_"Gryffindor, duh." _I smiled.

_"Gryffindor? Why so sure?" _The hat asked.

Oh come on, hat! _"It seems like it would be the right fit, yah know? Just trust me Mr. Sorting Hat, I'm a Gryffindor."_

_"Is this what you truly want?"_

I made a small nod and thought, _"More than anything."_

The hat was silent for a moment, _"Well then, _GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled, hearing the last part be called out over the Great Hall and saw the entire Gryffindor table stand and the whole room applaud. I'm not dead. Chuck one up for Bethany. I grinned and headed over to the Gryffindor table feeling happy and confidant.

Rose waved me to her and I rushed over sitting down beside her. She quickly pulled me into a tight hug, crushing me, and began to sing, "I knew it! I knew you'd be in Gryffindor!" She let go of me and I laughed, acting like its big deal.

She turned from me to look across the table to someone, "I told you I know everything. And I especially know a good Gryffindor when I see one." She grinned, pointing at me and then bit into an apple.

I looked over to see who Rose is talking to and I swear my heart skipped a beat. Like, for real. Sitting across from me is the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen in my life. He has dark messy hair that looks like it belongs on a rock star and beautiful piercing green eyes that met mine immediately. He smirked. May the wizarding God forgive me for the thoughts running through my mind right now. Pull yourself together Bethany.

He rolled his eyes and looked back to Rose, "Yeah whatever. All hail Rose, queen of knowing shit." He and two boys sitting next to him laughed.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him but then smiled, "You're as bad as a Slytherin, I hope you know!" She laughed. "You're just jealous of my all-knowing house skills."

He smirked at Rose, "Yes Rosie that's it, I'm jealous," He laughed looking back at me and my stomach tightened. How did he do that? "Anyone could have guessed she'd be a Gryffindor."

"And why is that... Umm..." Shit, I don't know his name.

"Potter. Albus Potter." He laughed, "And it's because you have the Gryffindor strut."

I blinked, "Say what now?"

"The Gryffindor strut," One of the boys next to Albus said, "Is the way a true Gryffindor girl walks."

"Oh shut it Quentin," Rose said as she rolled her eyes and turned to me, "They wouldn't shut up about you."

"Whatever Rose," the other boy said. "We were just talking about quidditch."

"And by quidditch Miles, you mean poor Bethany's arse?" Rose asked, raising a brow.

I looked from Rose to the boys, "Y'all said what now?"

"Nothing!" Albus blurted, his face turning red.

Miles cocked his head to the side, "You're accent is cute."

"Rose?" I asked. I was actually rather enjoying this.

Rose sighed, "Quentin complimented you on your 'sexy long legs.'" She said making air quotes with her fingers, "Al's eyes were following your hips like one of those old-school cat clocks and then oh so classily went, 'Damn' at which point I threw my fork at him." Well that explains the throwing right before my sorting. Rose sighed and shook her head, "Then Mr. Finnegan," She glared at Miles, "Was the one who proposed that you had the best butt at Hogwarts, at which time the other two agreed."

The boys opened their mouths to speak, but no words came out.

I laughed feeling myself blush and ran my fingers through my hair, "You're very observant, Rose."

She shrugged and took a sip of pumpkin juice, "I try."

I sighed looking over at the boys. "And are those three features what make up a Gryffindor strut?" I asked with a smirk.

They opened their mouths again, but still no words. Rose and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I've just met Rose but it seemed like I've known her forever. She's just one of those people who make you feel warm and welcome and can carry on conversations about nothing for extended periods of time. I couldn't see how anyone wouldn't like her.

"What are you laughing about, Weasley? Finally look in the mirror and see how funny your face looks?" A voice mocked from behind me and Rose. The boys snapped out of their daze and stood up.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Albus spat, his beautiful eyes going dark.

I turned around and looked up at the boy. He was tall with light blonde hair that fell in his eyes and was smirking at Albus.

He raised a brow and looked down at me, "Just came to introduce myself to the new girl." He smiled.

I blinked and stared up at him, "Well she doesn't need to be meeting the likes of you." Albus said coldly.

The boy rolled his eyes, "You aren't her father, Potter. You just met the poor girl." He held out his hand, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

I looked at his hand for a moment, then shook it. I may not be home, but I still had my manners. Although I did let go quickly, "Charmed I'm sure," I said dryly.

He ignored my disinterest, "I'm always charmed to meet a beautiful young lady such as yourself, Miss Harper" I couldn't keep myself from blushing. Ah, I love manners. Miss, mister, ma'am, sir. I love it all.

"You can go now, Malfoy," Albus said. The boys were still standing, glaring at Scorpius.

"And if I don't want to?" Scorpius shot back.

Albus looked at me quickly and then looked back at Scorpius. What was that? "Then I'll make you," he growled.

"Fine, fine," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes, "I'll see you around, American." He winked at me and strutted over to the Slytherin table.

The hell?

"I'll see you around, American," Rose mocked and made a pretend gagging sound.

Albus and the other boys laughed and sat down and I couldn't help but laugh too. I looked over at Albus, and he was smiling at me. I smiled back and pulled on a strand of hair. Did a million cocoons just explode in my stomach or something?

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... Thoughts? Concerns? I know the whole getting to the castle and Sorting hat thing was weird, I was really stuck on those parts.<strong>

**Mneh. Please review! Reviews make me happy.(:**


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing

**Here we are again...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Joanne Rowling.**

**Yeah it sucks, I know.**

* * *

><p>"So do you say y'all?"<p>

I sighed, "Yeah." Why did I have to be seated next to Miles in Muggle Studies?

"Say it."

I rolled my eyes, "No."

"Say it."

You're pushing your luck…

"No."

"Say it."

Boy I will _cut_ you.

"No."

"Say it!"

"NO!" I screamed, making everyone, and the professor might I add, stare at me like an idiot. I head desked.

Miles. Is. Dead.

"Somebody's moody," He sang under his breath.

I glared at him and kicked him from under the table. "It's not my fault the time zones have me all messed up!"

Fact: Rose had to pour water on me that morning. It wasn't pretty.

"Ow! Bloody fuck Bethany!" He said grabbing for his leg. That's right, be in pain. You deserved it. Bethany, you're going insane…

I heard a chuckle from behind and turned around to see Albus and Rose trying to hold back laughs. I smiled and shook my head at them, yeah that's right, and turned back to the front and rested my head on the table. Piss off world, I'm tired.

Poke. Poke poke poke.

"Hmm? What? Glitter?"

Glitter: [glit-er] noun- 1. a sparkling reflected light or luster. (See also: Unicorns)

I love glitter in all its sparkly wonder… Why yes, I do need sleep,

"Did you just say glitter?" Albus asked, tilting his head to the side. He's too adorable for his own good.

"Uhm..." I said, looking up at him, "Maybe?" I grinned.

"I don't want to know." He said smiling, "You fell asleep."

I sighed and looked around seeing students filing out of the classroom, "That I did. Baby girl needs her sleep." I said resting my head back on the table.

That tired? That tired.

He laughed, "Come on Sleeping Beauty!" He called me Sleeping Beauty… He implied that I was beautiful! I'm being overdramatic... I'm really tired, okay? "You're done with class for the day, right?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" I said, standing up, I miss my head to the desk already, and adjusting my floral skirt and light blue sweater. I smiled at him then looked around, "Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Herbology, she still has one more class." He shrugged.

I hate hate _hate_ Herbology. I don't like plants, plants don't like me. I love the outdoors and everything, but I fail when it comes to actually taking care of the outdoors. If I were in charge of the world, all the plants would be dead. So, lucky for me, Herbology isn't a required class for 7th years.

I leaned back against my desk and pretended to pout, "Boo!"

My dad says I have the best pout in all of South Carolina. I take pride in that, so I pout a lot.

He laughed looking down at me, he's so tall. And he's not the gangly tall; he's the nice and lean tall, the sexy tall. "I wouldn't boo if I were you," He said.

"And why is that?" I asked with a smirk.

"Because, you get to hang out with me in the meantime!"

"And if I don't want to?" I asked teasingly.

He smirked, leaning forward and whispered in my ear, "Then I'll make you."

Breathe Bethany! In, out. In, out. I don't miss my head to the desk anymore.

He pulled back and my eyelashes fluttered for a second. "So what do you say?" He asked with a crooked smile.

I smiled and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "Yes sir."

He shook his head and chuckled again, picking up my books. He's going to carry my books. He's so sweet!

Wait, why is he laughing at me!

"And what are you laughing at?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

"Sir?" He laughed.

No. Don't laugh at my manners mister! I will go off on you, no matter how gorgeous you are!

"I'll have you know-!" I began, but he cut me off.

"I like it." He said and I felt myself blush.

Never mind...

He grinned and took my hand in his free one and led me out of the classroom.

Sweet Merlin. My heart is dead. It's gone. Poof. The butterflies in my stomach killed it. The butterflies suffocated my heart. Way to go butterflies. Just flutter about and _kill_ my heart.

We walked in silence through the corridors and headed outside. It wasn't an awkward silence though, we would glance over at each other and I would blush and he would smile or laugh. It was really adorable actually. Angela would be proud.

He walked us over to a big oak tree and dropped our books, letting them fall to the ground with a muffled thud. He wasn't too far behind them and sat down next to them, pulling me down with him.

I fell on top of him, _on top of him_, pinning him to the ground, and laughed, "Hiyah."

Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid.

"Hey." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and moved off of him, only so I wouldn't kiss him right then and there because Merlin knows I was about to, and slid onto my stomach in the grass, taking in the fresh smell.

It was early October and the sun was still shining and the warmth felt nice against the back of my legs. I love the warmth, it reminds me of home.

Albus laid down next to me on his back and looked over at me and smiled.

"I used to come here with James every Monday and plan out quidditch strategies." He said.

"Your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, he graduated last year," He sighed. He was silent for a moment and then laughed, "I remember, in my first few years at Hogwarts, I wanted nothing more than to get away from James. I was the little brother so I got all the shit. And he could never do anything to Lily because... Well because she's Lily, and she's the baby." He sighed and smiled, "Now I just miss him, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." I said softly, pulling out blades of grass as images from the past flooded my brain. Snap out of it.

"You don't know how much you miss something,"

"Until it's gone." I finished.

"Right." He said. We laid in silence again and then he propped up on his elbow facing me. "Well I'm sure you know all about my family," He smirked, "But what about yours?"

"Very funny Mr. Potter," I laughed.

Okay, what to say, how to say it? Fuck. Just go with it.

"Well my dad's a professor at a muggle collage. He's not a muggle or anything; he just has a knack for phycology... And teaching... And muggles." I laughed lightly and saw Albus smile in the corner of my eye. Okay, easy parts over, now the hard part. How the hell do you explain something like this?

I bit my bottom lip and pulled at some more grass. "Then my mom, she was a seer. Like, a full seer. She could do all these things, predict things. And she knew everything!" I smiled at the thought, "She taught me how to blend in with muggles, to be proper, to be charming, a real southern lady." I smiled and looked at Albus who smiled back. Then I felt the pain building in my chest and my smile drop to a frown. I looked away from him. Fight the pain Bethany. I pulled on a blade of grass. You can do this; take a deep breath and go. "And then she got murdered… Last summer. And she was just... Just gone. Just like that." I pulled a handful of grass and I felt my lip tremble, "All because she could see, because of her gift." I closed my eyes and tears stared to fall.

I must look so stupid to him. Here I am, some girl he's just met, crying in front of him. Telling him practically everything about me. Throwing a lifetime of holding everything together and never slipping up down the drain. Stupid girl.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, his eyes were so full of compassion and he reached his arms out and pulled me to his chest, and I cried.

Bethany, you're falling apart! You need to stop, and you need to stop now. This is not how it works! I just need to go to my room, get some sleed, and everything will be fine…

I pulled away slightly and shook my head, "Sorry, I don't usually..." I trailed off, staring into his green eyes.

He raised his hand and whipped a tear away with his thumb. "Don't be sorry, Bethany." I love the way he says my name. Like it's a prayer meant for only the angels to hear. "You don't have a reason to be."

He wrapped his arms back around me and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in his scent, "I'm just... Scared. Which usually leads to slipping up, and I can't afford to slip up anymore."

"Scared of what?" He asked in a hushed tone, tracing circles on my back with his thumb.

I could tell him. I could tell him everything. Right here, in his arms, under this tree. But that would be stupid. That would be giving in, and I'm not ready to give in.

I felt a lump in my throat and buried my face in his chest and got as close to the truth as I could get, "Ending up like my mom."

"Nobody's after you, Bethany. Nobody has any reason to hurt you."

"Not that they know of. But they'll figure it out and they'll come. They always come."

It's silly really, to think that I can get hurt at Hogwarts. But I never really thought my mom could get hurt either. I thought she would know, that she would see, but she didn't. I did. I saw it all. It just took a moment, a touch, a trigger, for it to all happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom can you braid my bangs back?"<em>

"_Of course sweetheart, come here," My mother said, smiling at me from the kitchen with her blonde hair in a long French braid down her back. _

She always wore her hair in braids, and she always loved braiding my hair.

_I went and sat down at the kitchen table and my mom stood behind me and started braiding my bangs back._

It was just something we did to bond really; I always had something in my hair braided, although I haven't braided my hair sense the incident.

_She began humming as she pulled back strands of hair, crossing them over one another._

She had told me once that braiding is like a puzzle, if you don't put the pieces in the right place, it falls apart or doesn't look right.

"_Done!" She sang and ran her fingers through the rest of my hair. "You look beautiful Bethe," She cooed, calling me by my childhood nicknamed, and kissed the top of my head. _

_Then flash. "Hello? Quiet sweetheart." Flash. "You aren't welcome here." Flash. "We don't need your kind around anymore. We're here to finish what should have been done years ago." Flash. "Please I have a husband, a daughter, a family!" Flash. "PLEASE" Flash. "Avada Kedavra!" Darkness._

_Knock knock._

"_Hello?"_

"_MOM!"_

"_Quiet sweetheart."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bethany's a seer? Whaa? Oh yeah, I just went there. <strong>

**So, what do y'all think?**

**Did I do some Bethany and Albus time to justice? Or was it just shit? :/**

**To be honest, this is not how I planned for this chapter to go AT ALL. It just sort of happened. So... Yeah!**

**P.S. The glitter is for Raychal.**


End file.
